The New Age
by Justine123
Summary: This is for all the Jarbie fans! Very Barbie and Julia centric. It takes place after the "wall of flame". Our old Barbie is emerging and he and Julia learn to navigate the new age of life under the dome. The'll need to uncover the secrets of the cave. Though I will try to incorporate elements from the show's subsequent episodes, but this is my story.
1. Chapter 1: Dale & Barbie

_Chapter 1: Dale & Barbie_

He woke up, confused and achy. There was a buzzing sound in his head, and a sharp beeping in his ears; like watching static on TV. Barbie rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling; Eva had procured a private bunk in a secluded corner. He closed his eyes, just for a moment and when he reopened them, he had the sudden urge to get out… to breathe. It was a shot of panic, his body was changing, the static was grower louder. He ran into the courtyard of town hall and sucked in deep breaths of air. Barbie ran fingers through his hair, he felt disembodied, something was missing. Sweat beaded on his brow and he looked towards the ceiling of the dome, it was grey with smoke. He was trying to remember…

A shadow loomed from the window of the communal sleeping area. Eva peeked from behind the curtain and smiled. She was getting through to him (so she thought). Eva had thought she changed Barbie, had completely woven her siren song into the very threads that made Barbie humanistic. However, those threads were still there, buried beneath the façade, thick and long they ran; Barbie was still holding on, refusing to let _Dale_ consume him entirely. Barbie belonged to Julia; the dome would make sure of that; this kinship was a hindrance, a virus the dome would need to get rid of.

Eva still lingered at the window, smiling…thinking she has won. But down below, Barbie is surfacing, dazed. He reaches for his chest, trying to calm his pounding heart; something is missing. A tether to the world Barbie swore to serve and protect. His tags were gone. He searched his pockets and a shiver went up his spine; she was watching him. He looked to the window, but Eva was gone, instead she was walking towards him. "You're up early."

"Yeah. I wanted to go for a run. I have all this pent up energy." He was hoping he was dressed appropriately for the lie- thankfully his sweats and t-shirt were acceptable attire.

"Surely you can think of some other way to burn said energy." Eva ran a finger up his arm and pushed her hip against his. He made sure he chose his words carefully. He tried to channel _Dale_ for the moment, but he wanted to be honest, in some respect.

"After what we saw yesterday, I just need some time. You know? As former military, I'm supposed to serve and protect."

"You did that Dale. You served the kinship."

"At the cost of innocent lives."

"I'm sure they weren't all innocent." Eva kept tugging at the waist band of his sweats.

"There was a child!" Barbie roared. But Eva thought nothing of the outburst; _Dale_ always had remnants of Barbie's passion, even in the altered reality.

"I'm sorry. I know it's been tough to embrace the kinship completely. After your run, we can talk." Eva kissed him and smiled that knowing smile of hers and Barbie took off, a slow jog at first. When he was sure he was clear, he sprinted towards Bird Island.

Running evoked emotion in Barbie, always had. _Dale_ tried to slow him down, to stop his emotions from playing a reel in his mind. But Barbie was still present and he was still running. For the moment, he is watching the little girl from yesterday clawing at the dome, begging for salvation. The flames licked at her back and then they consumed her. He could hear voices, Eva's, telling him to stop- that letting them in would be bad for the kinship. He slid as he came to a stop, his consciousness had lead him to the same spot, there was nothing but ash on the other side of the dome. He looked down. Under his foot were his tags, he bent down and ran his thumb over the engraving. _Dale_ knew the importance of these tags, thinking that if he could remove them, he could suppress Barbie long enough…

He made his way to the docks then. There were two boats left. He picked one and started rowing. Dawn was emerging and he would keep rowing until he made it to the island.


	2. Chapter 2: From the Fog

_Chapter 2: From the Fog_

She had to find some way to fight through the fog that has shrouded Barbie. Eva was using her words to control him, but Julia could use her body to gratify _Dale_ while pulling Barbie to the surface. Julia needed to find some way to lure Barbie to Bird Island. She crept past Big Jim, who was rummaging in the fridge and made her way to the dock. She saw a figure bent over, tying a boat to one of the posts nearest the dock. His feet were sunk in mud and he grunted as he tied the last knot and wiped his hands on his sweats. She knew.

Julia made her way over to him, and gently put her hand against Barbie's shoulder. He grabbed her hand and held on tightly, but he didn't turn around. "I don't understand Julia."

"What, Barbie? What don't you understand?"

"I have this thing inside me that I keep trying to fight. I have lucid moments where I see the world; see it so clearly. Then it's gone, so fleeting and I wonder where you are; then it gets all hazy again and…"

"And what?" She pulled against his shoulder and he turned around to face her. His face was softer, less formidable.

"What have I done Julia? What have they made me do? I watched, helpless as a family was engulfed in flames yesterday! One minute I was digging at the ground looking for a way in, and the next I'm walking away; feeling nothing." He was crying and she saw the haze in his eyes had lifted, here was her chance.

"Barbie, do you still trust me?"

"Of course!" Her words stung him.

"Then come with me, I can explain." She placed her hand against the side of his face, rubbing a thumb over a small patch of his beard. He smiled broadly. Julia couldn't contain her excitement, Barbie, her Barbie was back. Though she didn't know for how long, she would savor every moment. "I've missed you Barbie."

"I have a lot to catch up on, don't I?" She took his hand and slowly walked back to the house. He looked fragile, but he was present and she was holding on to that.

Midway between the dock and the house, Barbie suddenly stopped. Julia panicked, was he gone? But he looked at her and dropped her hand. "I'm beginning to remember certain things."

"Good, Barbie. Stay with it."

"I feel like I haven't kissed you in ages."

"It has been a while." She smiled, despite the unsavory circumstances.

"Then allow me to make up for lost time before we get back to the house and you figure out what's wrong with my head." Then he pulled Julia against him and combed his fingers through her hair, trapping Julia. He kissed her in a flurry of pent up angst and regret. But this kiss was void of guilt, rather it was more of a promise that no matter what, Barbie was still here, still belonged to her. She was breathless by the time they broke away.

"I'm yours Julia. I don't understand what's going on with me, but I know this, I love you, very, very much."

"I love you too, Barbie."

The two then headed back to the house where Big Jim greeted them with a rifle pointed in their direction. Barbie balled his fists, but Julia stopped him, "He's all we have right now." He gave her a confused look, then dropped his hands.

"Which one is he today?" Julia nor Barbie laughed, so Big Jim dropped the rifle and sat down on the porch. "See yous in the mornin' then." Big Jim arched an eyebrow suggestively and swigged a sip from his beer.

Julia brought Barbie up to the bedroom she's been occupying. "Big Jim rarely moves from his spot on the porch. Hunter stays in the living room; it's easier for him to maneuver around."

"Are Joe and Norie here as well?"

"Yeah. There's an office with a pull out couch just off the living room; they sleep there." Barbie looked around for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Were you ever going to tell me I stink?"

"Eventually."

Barbie removed his grey t-shirt and sweats, letting them drop to the floor silently. "Do you mind if I showered then?"

"Not at all. Towels and a few toiletries are already in there. Help yourself." There was an unspoken confirmation that they both just need a moment to process, alone.

When Barbie came out of the shower, his clothes were already down stairs in the laundry and a pair of shorts was on the bed. "There's not much here, in terms of clothing. We have enough to get by."

"These are fine." He dropped the towel and slipped into the shorts and nudged Julia over so that he could sit next to her. He grabbed her hands and put his forehead against hers. "I'm still here."

"Yes, you are." Julia released one of her hands to run her fingers through his wet hair. She wanted to say so many things, but the first thing that came out of her mouth was something she once vowed to hold onto. "Have you slept with her?" then Julia rushed up from the bed and began to pace. "Shit! I'm sorry. It shouldn't matter, you loved her, you moved on. You lived a different life with her. I shouldn't care. I don't care. Well, yes I do. I do care because it feels like yesterday that we were…that we were in love…" Barbie knew of only one way to shut her up. He thrust his tongue into her open mouth and brought their bodies closer together. He stripped her down until she was left in her camisole and thong. If he could feel as much of her skin as possible, he would fight to stay present. He would suppress the person the cocoons created and he would fight long enough to break the bond between himself and _Dale_.

"We still are in love. You and me…not _him_." She had her arms around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the fine hairs at the base of his neck. She nodded her head and bit her lip. Barbie growled and pushed her against the bed, easing her onto the mattress.


End file.
